


Peaceful Sleep

by Alahnore



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: It was just a regular check up, but 9S could admit he enjoyed these quiet little moments.





	Peaceful Sleep

He learned early on that 2B was not the type that liked to slow down when there was a mission or list of things to do. It didn’t matter how long it had been since the last tune-up, if there was something left to finish, 2B picked her direction and took off in it, only giving a cursory sense of waiting for her partner at times.

It kept the hours busy, and it made 9S enjoy these small breaks all the more. He could admire 2B’s work ethic and it made him realize why the Commander chose her for the surface mission. She was a competent combat unit, but also well in tuned to data gathering and very reliable. They hadn’t been together long, but 9S knew he could put his life in 2B’s hands and be well taken care of.

His fingers gradually slowed til they were just pecking at the holographic keyboard, 2B’s maintenance screen going still with the lack of input. She was mostly offline, for this part at least, and 9S gave the screen of letters and numbers and gauges a blank stare.

_“There is something calming about your voice.”_

When in maintenance mode, an android–or any mechanical being–was vulnerable. It was why only certified and trained Type S models were allowed to perform maintenance on the combat types, especially in the field. But it did require some level of trust. She wasn’t as trained, but there had been a time or two 2B had to perform some light maintenance on him and 9S knew well that almost… recoiling sensation when someone else was poking around. Yet even on their first assigned day, 2B had no problems when her systems recognized him starting her boot sequence.  She seemed to mess with him a little during calibration settings, a sort of familiarity somehow already there.

“You know…” 9S found himself saying to the air, his hands slowly once more operating the translucent screens. “I’m… really glad you’re here, 2B. Us scanner types… we’re always scouting the frontlines, gathering data, all by ourselves. I never really get an actual partner on the field…”

He probably shouldn’t lag behind, but he found himself doing so. Each command string slowly inputted, executions not as smooth or quick as they should be. His gaze moved from the screen to her face, devoid of the usual black visor.

“It’s… pretty fun.” he finished quietly, his actions once more stilling. There were no real ‘unattractive’ androids, yet somehow in the sea of perfect symmetries, painstakingly detailed lines and overly perfected features, there was something about 2B. Maybe it was the odd beauty mark. Maybe it was how every piece of her screamed sleek, graceful deadliness. Even her clothing was meant to enhance her image, to up the ante that she was a weapon, as lovely and sharp as her white sword.

And yet, despite that and her colder exterior, her ‘mission first and only’ mindset, he had seen an understanding and compassion under it. She didn’t say anything most times, but 2B never protested helping even in mundane errands. In things far beneath a YorHa soldier. He thought it was all for the Resistance and helping YorHa, but the more they did and the more he saw her, the more 9S was sure she did it because she actually just wanted to help.

“We’re not too bad, you know?” 9S rambled, finally getting back to the screen. “I’m sure there could have been anyone else better… for either of us I’m sure…”

He started to tap out the final sequence. “But, 2B… I’m glad it was you.” The screen filled with numbers and letters, running across the screen in a series of codes that made up an android’s system and OS. He could read it, make sure it was alright, but 9S couldn’t help looking back to 2B’s peaceful face. He realized then he wanted to see her other expressions. Not just annoyed or set in the cold indifference of the usual, or the preparation for battle. He wanted to see her more like this. At ease. At peace. Awake and asleep. He wanted to see her bewildered, awed. Maybe even sad.

He wanted to see her smile.

“I’m glad it’s you and me.” he admitted just before he tapped the last button. The screen faded to black, and he counted the usual seconds. Waited for the usual logo.

“2B, can you hear me? I’m starting your boot sequence…”


End file.
